Dancing Fox
by Mirazhe1
Summary: Impudent human. Get comfortable, and let me tell you a story... Who knew Kyuubi was a story teller? Oneshot


Umm.. Yes, an on-the-whim story that I got the insperation from an old native american fox legend (believe it or not). Ill explain the legend at the end of the story, as not to ruin it (which is kind of stupid, cause it doesnt follow the legend that closely lol). Anyway... Ill apologize ahead of time for spelling errors (no spell check), ooc-ness (its hard making characters dumb... though its pretty easy to make myself sound dumb... Poor Naruto might actually sound smart and poor Kyuubi might actually sound nice in this one! I think I got Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi down pat though) or grammer mistakes (no grammer check either). Anyway, without further ado...

Mirazhe Presents:

**Dancing Fox**

"Che. Dope."

"Yeah, don't be such a moron, Naruto!"

Inside of said Dope, a presence bristled and Dope unconsciously winced before he could make a reply. Sasuke noticed this, but passed it off as a reaction to Sakura's banshee voice.

Dope or more commonly known as Moron, Demon, or just plain Uzumaki Naruto, rubbed the back of his head and flashed a foxy grin. He was prepared this time when his... tenant.. flat out snarled.

**They know not their superiors, brat. Dot not encourage them to disgrace us.**

Naruto ignored the booming voice of the overly proud fox. Leaning against the railing of the ever so familiar bridge/ meeting place, he glanced over to the brooding Sasuke and the swooning Sakura. Finding nothing of interest there, his sky blue eyes made a quick sweep of his surroundings for their late sensei. Seeing nothing, Naruto squinted his eyes to mere slits.

"Oi, Sakura-cha-"

"No, Naruto, I won't go out with you."

**Impudent wench. Too busy kissing that smelly bastard's feet to even notice if the world is coming to an end. Figuratively of coarse. It will not end until I get out of _you_, brat.**

_Oi, Oi! Don't talk about Sakura-chan like that! _

Though, Naruto did silently agree that Sasuke was smelly.

Kyuubi merely growled, but quickly settled after an inaudible grumble. Naruto joined him, sinking, rather uncharacteristically, into thought to pass the time.

The fox had been becoming more and more protective of him lately. When a villager's snide comment or cold eyes wandered his way, the fox would usually snarl out for the boy 'Not to put up with that' or to 'Prove to them that no vessel of The Great Kyuubi would stand for that'. Either the fox was planning something, or just becoming even more arrogant.

A low and grumbling **Stupid Human** just reached Naruto's 'hearing'.

_Then you tell me whats up, furry-ass!_

Kyuubi fell silent and Naruto mentally broke into a foxy grin of triumph. Until-

**Impudent human. Get comfortable, and let me tell you a story...**

Sakura glanced over to Naruto, breaking away from her ever present schedual of swooning over Sasuke.

_Stupid, hes just siting there like an idiot, staring off into space! _ She thought, as Inner Sakura went into a rage about how idiotic Naruto was. She walked over, waving a hand in front of the dope's face in wonder. His eyes were half lidded and glazed over, a far away look on his face.

"Moron," Sasuke mumbled.

"Yeah, probably dreaming about ramen or something, the idiot," Sakura agreed wholeheartedly. She skipped back over to her love, basking in his never dying greatness as if it was the sun itself.

When Naruto came to his senses, which seemed to take an eternity, he glanced around him. The strangely familiar forest seemed to eat away light and colour, even the hideously bright orange of his ever present jacket.

Just like any great ninja would do, Naruto jumped as the piercing scream of a child cut through the darkness... Soon followed by bubbling fits of laughter from the same voice and many others.

Entranced, he followed the laughter until the orange-red glow of firelight appeared. Looking about, the vessel saw many a children gathered around a small campfire, with a man sitting across the warm glow. It was obvious he was a man, even wearing a mask and cloak, due to the deep, yet oddly familiar, chuckles floating from behind his fox mask and a strong looking arm wrapped around a tiny boy with silver hair at his side. Naruto almost mistook him for an ANBU officer, had the absence of a kunai holster and village headband proved him wrong.

As Naruto stood there observing the group, he was annoyed to find that the man had completely ignored him. Even the children failed to notice him.

"Hey, whats going on!" he called loudly.

Nothing. Like talking to a wall. A wall surrounded by and talks to other walls and wears a fox mask. Now angry, Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs with the voice that earned him the title of Kohona's Number One Loudest Ninja:

"OI, OI! YOU SHOULD LISTEN WHEN THE FUTURE HOKAGE IS TALKING TO YO-"

-only to be cut off when a girl probably only a few years younger than him, ran through poor Naruto.

That was a bit of a waker upper.

"Sorry Im late, Kyuu-kun!" She cried.

Naruto, thoroughly confused, screeched an "EHHHH!" That girl had just... walked through him. Or maybe he had gone through her..? Or.. Oh it was just too much for his confused mind. The man chuckled and beconed the little girl to sit beside him with the little silver haired boy.

Calming down a bit, Naruto joined the group of children, though a little more ways off (he'd stay off ramen for a month before he went through another person) than before. As 'Kyuu-kun' began a story of great daring and heroism, Naruto's interest just couldn't seem to catch on. Though as he tried to pay more attention (Naruto absent-mindedly thought Sakura-chan would be impressed), he became enthralled in the tale of war, betrayal, and destiny.

Soon, much to the children's disappointment, the sun began to lighten the horizon and the rooster began to crow. Kyuu-kun stood.

"My apologies, children, but the sun rises and I am tired," he said. "Run home, little ones, so you may get some sleep also. I will be here again tomorrow night." With that said, the man disappeared. The children quickly, but tiredly scuttled off to their appropriate homes.

For Naruto, night came quickly again, and the children and man gathered to listen and tell stories once again. This continued night after night (Though, no matter what, Naruto still tried to gain the attention of somebody, usually ending up with a sore throat and empty kunai holster for the poor ninja), and Naruto, as slow as he is, began to notice a trend.

Kyuu-kun never appeared during the day. He never came before sundown, or left after sunrise. This vexed the vessel as much as wondering what was under Kakashi-sensei's mask, but couldn't do anything about it.

Nartuo squinted. Nightfall had come again, which meant Kyuu-kun was due to arrive to weave stories for the children, or, as of a few nights ago, compose music for the children and their mothers to dance to. Recently the mothers had become suspicious of their children leaving every night, so the naive youngsters brought them to the gatherings every night. Kyuu-kun kindly swayed the worried women into nearly kissing his feet with his musical voice and began telling tales of romance to uplift their overworked spirits.

Naruto startled out of thought when something danced on the edge of his vision in the false dawn light. Eyebrows furrowed in suspicion, he glanced around. The vessel stood, drawing a kunai as he did, and made closer inspection of the dark trees surrounding the dancing story teller and audience. Suddenly, kunai fell from the sky like rain, stabbing into the ground harshly around Kyuu-kun. _No_, thought Naruto. The kunai were aimed at the story teller, but he had danced out of the way of all of them. Many black clad ninja appeared, along with many villagers weaving in and out in the trees to the clearing, effectively surrounding the group.

"Oi, oi! What's going on! Why are you attacking them!" Cried Naruto. Only to have them all ignore him. His eye twitched irritably. He hated being ignored.

"Who are you, outsider, to take our women and children!" Yelled a villager, waving around what looked like a shovel. "Instead of working at home or in the shops, they come here to listen to your fantasy shit!" Many villages cried out, while the ninjas angrily, though a good bit quieter, agreed.

"I tell them no fantasy, but only truth. It is their choice to listen, not yours. And I come only at night, when they do not work and take rest from the hard treatment they are put through during the day from the likes of you all," Kyuu-kun said paciently, as if talking to a spoiled child throwing a tantrum. This only seemed to enrage the villagers and ninja further. The women and children ducked together, almost hiding behind the defensive Kyuu-kun.

"Treason against the village!"

"Whores, they are with another man!"

"They are possessed, they should be killed!" They cried.

The villagers surged forward like a sea of hairy men and various gardening tools turned weapon. The ninja disappeared and reappeared, quickly overpowering Kyuu-kun with shear numbers and rendered him defenseless. The villagers surrounded the women and children, beating them with their shovels, clubs, or whatever weapon they had the time to acquire, their cries echoing through the forest.

Naruto's eyes widened. How! How could they murder their own wives and children? The vessel was outright pissed. Not only at the villagers but at himself. He couldn't help the women and children, protect them, at all. Well to hell with it! He would try anyway!

Just as he started running toward the villagers, he stopped short. That chakra... It was all too familiar. Red and full of anger. Naruto looked back toward Kyuu-kun and the ninjas. Said ninjas had obviously wisened up and let go of the glowing red story teller. Kyuu-kun snarled an inhuman snarl from behind his foxish mask, trembling, as if holding himself back.

But then the sun broke over the horizon.

As if caught in a dream, the ninja and Naruto stared up at the glowing story teller. And up. And up. His cloak became fur and his mask became a face as he grew, the angry chakra growing also, to accommodate it's master's size. In seconds the kind, musical story teller had become the mighty Kyuubi. The villagers, ninja, and even women and children looked on in horror, wondering what they had just unleashed.

Naruto suddenly had an idea why the villagers feared the fox so much.

"**Insolent fools! You dare to anger The Mighty Kyuubi so, who has weaved you wondrous tales and shown you nothing but kindness and mercy!**"Kyuubi roared, one of his tails leveling the trees (and a few unlucky ninja) behind him in a grand sweep. The women and children looked up at the demon in fear.

"A demon! They have associated with a demon!"

"They have been possessed!"

"We must kill them and the monster!"

Naruto fought the bile rising in his throat as he looked on in horror, his vision blurring. As the villagers advanced on the women and children once again, raising their weapons, the ninja rushed forward, throwing kunai or preparing justus. The fight had begun and Naruto dove into unconsciousness.

Naruto snapped out of his daze, back into reality.

**Do you understand now, brat?** Kyuubi growled into his mind.

_...You Told stories to women and children and the villagers angered you when they attacked you for no reason? _Naruto answered hesitantly.

**No, brat, but close. I told stories to orphans and abused wives. Those last few nights they were overly happy during the day, waiting for the next night to come. Their husbands became suspicious, so they called upon some ninja without that idiot hokage's permission. When those damned ninja forced me to return to my original form, they attacked me and the remaining women and children they hadn't killed rooted them on, the fools. Kill the demon, they cried.** Those deep, musical chuckles met Naruto's hearing again, though this time tinged with slight insanity and betrayal. **I killed them all for their insolence. No one betrays The Mighty Kyuubi.**

_... You didn't need to kill them all..._ Naruto answered slowly. Kyuubi merely snorted. _But I guess you aren't such a bad fox afterall, if you were willing to help them in the first place.. Kyuu-kun. If there had been someone like you around when I was little, maybe those cold stares wouldn't have been so bad! And and, maybe there's some little kids out there now that could use a good story teller now too!_ Naruto added with a mental foxy grin.

Kyuubi snarled, and sounded as if he was about to retort, but the snarling slowly turned into a familiar chuckle.

**In that case, kit, check inside your jacket. I have a gift for you.**

_Ohhhh! How did you get it in my jacket if your in my belly! Is it a Justu! Awesome, it better be a-_

But Naruto was rudely cut off when something rather hard connected with his head, knocking him backward onto his back. He went cross eyed, trying to see the object still stuck to his head, only to find a now slightly bloody rock. He blinked.

"What..?"

"STUPID NARUTO WAKE UP ALREADY! Jeez! Kakashi-sensei gets here and your just sitting there spacing out! Moron, probably dreaming about ramen!" Sakura's banshee voice screeched. Naruto was pretty sure the rest of his brain shattered at the noise.

He got up slowly, removing the rock, to see Sakura fuming (still in a throwing position), Sasuke looking at him with a disgusted look, and Kakashi peeking out over his ever present book.

"Maa maa Sakura its not Naruto's fault," the lazy Jounin said. With a huff, Sakura skipped off to rejoin her precious Sasuke, and Kakashi began leading the other two toward the training grounds.

"H-hey! Wait!" Cried Naruto as he realized he was being left behind. He quickly caught up with his team mates.

"Ne, Sasuke, Sakura..." He said in a musical voice, a foxish grin on his face, though lacking the squinted eyes. Kakashi started slightly and looked back at his blonde student with his normal eye oddly. He eyed the object that Naruto slowly pulled from his jacket with poorly hidden familiarority.

"No, I wont go out with you Naruto, jeez!" Sakura said automatically, not even noticing her team mates tone of voice or lack of the -chan on the end of her name.

Sasuke did though. "What do you want, dope," He asked causiously. The vessel had an odd sound to his voice, musical, like a story teller's.

Naruto spoke on, pulling the object up to his face. "Why don't we meet up in the woods tonight. Im going to invite the rest of the Rookie Nine and Gai's team too. We could... Exchange some stories," his voice echoed happily from behind the fox mask.

**End**

Anyway, if you haven't figured out by my horrid writing skills by now, this is my first ficiton, despite watching for like a year now (Im just a regular stalker, ya know?). The fiction was based of a legend were a fox would stuff his tail in his pants every night to disquise himself and went dancing with the village's women. But since he left every night before dawn, the women got suspisous and kept him late, after the rooster crowed. His tail poped out of his pants, the women mocked and laughed at him, and the fox ran away, never to be seen again and the women were sad. Im sure how the fic relates to this, at least in some ways.

Oh, Btw, before I forget, durring the story while Kyuu-kun was being described, the little boy with the silver hair sitting beside him was little Kakashi . If you looked close, youd see I mentioned him in there, and later, when Naruto was being all Kyuu-kun apprentiace story teller, he recognized the voice and mask. Just a cute distractor I decided to pop in there lol. (also, kakashi wasnt there the night the villagers attacked, because then he wouldnt be alive, ne? )

Anywho, review if you want to, but constructive criticisum is much appreciated before I lose my nerve, decide this story is crap among the crappiest and delete it ". Flames will just make me speed up this process ".

Edit: Edited on the first day! Gaspers lol. Much thanks to MingShun for pointing out the confusion and the compliments -grin-


End file.
